


Spouse

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [35]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Short & Sweet, Wandering alone at night, spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A spouse wanders on a chilly night.
Series: Haiku [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 2





	Spouse

Snow-clad eventide  
An innocent, strange spouse stalks  
because of the wind


End file.
